Love
by RedHal
Summary: Instead of Sirius getting killed in the OOTP, someone else sacrifices their life to save Harry who was about to sacrifice his own life for Sirius.  However, that someone had a secret that perhaps the power of love combined with the secret can help Harry
1. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Takes place during OOTP. Instead of Sirius getting hit by the curse (which is the one from the movie), Harry jumps between his godfather and the curse. However, as Harry's doing THAT, someone takes the curse for Harry. Will Fate throw Harry a curve for once?

_**Love**_

**Chapter 1: Lost Love**

"Avada Kedavra!"

"SIRIUS!"

"HARRY!"

As Bellatrix Lestrange hit, three people fell as they pushed each other out of the way. However, the curse hit a mark.

"NO!" Harry and Ron yelled when they realized what had happened.

Harry crawled over to the person who had pushed him out of the way as he pushed his godfather and felt for a pulse. He found none.

"No" Harry whispered as he shook the body. "Wake up. Please wake up."

"She won't wake Harry" Remus' voice came "She's dead"

At those words, Harry felt his heart stop as if his world had ceased to exist. Then, he heard faint laughter. He looked up and saw the killer. He then looked around to see if anyone was thinking what he was thinking.

Ron was consoling Hermione and Arthur was checking the body of his only daughter. Harry couldn't believe it. Neither Weasley wanted Bellatrix dead immediately.

So, he ran after her.

"HARRY!" he heard the Order and his friends call.

But Harry didn't hear. All he could think about was the fact that the Death Eater had tried to kill his godfather and ended up killing his best friend's sister whom he was crushing on.

"CRUCIO!" Harry shouted

All that did was cause Lestrange to trip and laugh

"Is that the best you can do?" she taunted "Expelliarmus!"

The wand went flying

"Bella!" a cold voice came. "he's mine"

Harry turned and felt his chest feel with hatred as he beheld Lord Voldemort. Standing before him was the man who killed Lily and James Potter, ordered the death of Cedric Diggory, and tricked Harry into coming to the Ministry which led to the death of Ginny Weasley

"It ends now Riddle" Harry said shaking with fury.

"That it does" Voldemort agreed "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry allowed the curse to hit. However, something went wrong AGAIN as he woke up with a splitting headache and Voldemort's laughing wasn't helping. Of course, as Harry sat up, the laughing stopped

"Impossible" Voldemort said

"I'm not pleased with this either" Harry said reaching for his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The two spells met and Priori Incantatum got started. Harry broke the connection

"STUPIFY!"

"CRUCIO!"

The spells met again

"This isn't working" Harry realized before throwing aside his wand and resorted to wandless though technically he didn't know how to do it "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The Yew wand went flying. The two continued to duel as aurors, the minister, other ministry workers, Order members, the four remaining D.A. members that went with him, and even reporters.

However, Harry only paid attention to Voldemort. After a few minutes of dueling, Harry felt a thin line of sweat on his forehead

"Where's the Prophesy?" Voldemort said as he took a small breather. Apparently, Harry was tougher than the Dark Lord thought

"Malfoy broke it" Harry said. "He tripped as Ginny fell and the prophesy smashed. I WON'T let her death be in vain! AMORE CANTARES!"

A white light shot from his hand and engulfed the Dark Lord. Then Voldemort fell down dead.

After a few minutes of stillness and silence as the aurors with the apprehended Death Eaters watched, Dumbledore spoke up

"It would appear that Voldemort is NOW dead."

Harry fell to his knees and tried to keep the tears in as the Ministry workers cheered


	2. The Find

**Chapter 2: The Find**

The next morning,

Harry was sitting on a rock overlooking the lake. He hadn't spoken since killing Voldemort and didn't want to talk to anyone. Even about the freedom of his godfather who FINALLY got his trial.

"Harry?" a gentle voice came.

Harry sighed. It was Hermione. The LAST thing he wanted to hear was an I-Told-You-So.

"I know Hermione!" he snapped without looking at her "You were right! It WAS a trap and because I fell for it, Ginny died!"

He looked down at the water surface at his reflection. He had to admit, he looked rather horrible with the lack of sleep. Ron and Hermione's reflections appeared on either side of his

"Harry" Ron said with a broken voice. "We don't blame you. Ginny was the one who got in the way"

"So what? You blame her?" Harry asked

"No" Ron said. "We blame Lestrange and You-Know-Who. She was captured last night and you got You-Know-Who. And Lestrange is being kissed as we speak so Ginny's death is avenged."

"But if I didn't go last night, then Ginny would still be here!" Harry said getting up and ran

He ran into the castle, down the halls and into a girl's bathroom.

"Open!" Harry said to a sink

Nothing

"I said Open!" Harry repeated

Nothing

"Fine." Harry said pulling out his wand. "Bombarda!"

The sink blew up and Harry jumped into the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. He ran through the pipes and blew up the door that led to the actual chamber. He then ran to the spot where he had seen Ginny laying half dead on the floor. He knelt at the spot where he had knelt three years ago and let out his emotions.

He was at the spot where he realized he was in love with her. However, he had to hide it for three years since she was his best friend's little sister.

Now it was too late. She was gone forever

"I love you Ginny" he whispered

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a phoenix. He turned and saw Fawkes as if the bird was waiting for him

"Guess it's time to go, huh?" Harry said to the phoenix

A few minutes later, Harry was standing in the Headmaster's office

"Sir?" Harry interrupted Dumbledore explaining about the prophesy. "I know you mean well with the explanations, but I'd rather not talk about last night"

"I understand Harry. A broken heart is hard to heal. I was just telling you this so you know that Miss. Weasley's death was NOT your fault"

"Whatever." Harry said with a shrug not really believing the older man

Harry left the office and went to go finish packing only to stop to gaze at the view of the lake. For once he was looking forward to a summer with the Dursleys and not looking forward to his summer visits with the Weasleys

"Hello Harry" a soft voice came. "Are you going to the feast?"

"I don't think so Luna" Harry said. "You?"

"No. I need to look for my possessions. Apparently, people have been hiding them."

"That's awful" Harry said.

"It's all in good fun. But…as it's the last night, I do need them back." She said

"Do you need any help finding them?" Harry asked

"No. That's alright" she said shaking her head "I'm sorry about Ginny. I know what she meant to you"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"You were in love with her." Luna said. "Still are. I saw it in your eyes whenever you'd look at her. I take it you were just pretending to like Cho because of Ron and the twins"

"I guess that's why you're in Ravenclaw" Harry sighed "Are you sure you don't want any help finding them? Your possessions that is"

"No. Anyways, my Mum always said that the things we loose have a way of coming back to us in the end"

The paused and looked up to see a pair of shoes dangling from the ceiling

"If not always in the way we expect. I think I'll just go and have some pudding" she finished before skipping off

0000

On the way to the train the next day, Harry was ignoring everyone as they either congratulated him or apologized for doubting him. However, Harry wasn't in the mood for congratulations. He was dreading the station where someone from the Weasley family was bound to come pick up Ron. Suddenly, something gold caught his eye. He broke away from the group and ran over to the shiny object. He dug a bit and found an egg. It was smaller than the dragon egg from last year

Figuring he could use the distraction, he pocketed the egg. Once he got on the train, he pulled it out and held it as he looked out the window at the changing scenery.

About halfway there, the cabin door opened. Harry ignored whoever it was.

"Where'd you get that egg?" Hermione's voice came

"I found it" Harry said in a toneless voice

"Let me know what it hatches into" Hermione said

Harry only nodded

"Who's coming to get you?" Hermione asked the other person who came in with her.

"Probably Dad" Ron said before turning to Harry "We'll try to have you over for the funeral. She's already buried, but we're going to have a memorial"

"I'm not going" Harry said

"What?" his friends asked

"Harry. You HAVE to come." Ron argued. "You meant the world to Ginny."

"I can't" Harry said as tears threatened to fall. "I can't face your family."

"Please Harry" Ron begged.

Harry turned to his friend. Ron NEVER begged

"I don't think I can handle it without you" Ron said with tears in his own eyes

Harry felt himself nod

"Thanks Mate" Ron said "And…bring your cloak. I think I'll be hiding under it with you"

"Okay" Harry said. "Let me know when to expect you to come get me"

"Of course" Ron said

Before long, the train pulled up to the station and the kids got off. Harry faintly heard the D.A. members start telling their parents what all they accomplished thanks to Harry like Luna telling her father about her patronus.

Harry felt his heart clinch when he saw Arthur, Fred, George, Moody, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks waiting for the Trio

"you okay Harry?" Sirius asked his godson as Ron hugged his father

"Truthfully Sirius…I'm not sure yet" Harry admitted

"Well," Sirius said. "The good news is that you're only to stay at the Dursleys for only four weeks just to keep the ward satisfied. Then the funeral and then you're coming home with me"

Harry merely nodded causing everyone to exchange worried glances

"Harry" Arthur said as he released Ron and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder. "None of us blame you for Ginny's death. And actually…we would be honored and I'm sure she would agree with us, if YOU gave the eulogy"

"Me?" Harry asked Going would be hard enough. But actually speaking out about what he knew of Ginny…

However, seeing the desire for him to do it in the four Weasleys' eyes caused Harry to nod.


	3. The Things We Loose Have a Way of Comin

**Chapter 3: "The Things We Loose Have a Way of Coming Back to Us in the End…**

A week later,

The egg was wrapped up in towels as Harry wrote the eulogy. He then crumbled up the parchment and threw it in the wastebasket that was already overflowing with rough drafts

Suddenly, Hedwig shrieked. Harry turned and saw that the egg was smoking.

"What the hell?" he swore as he grabbed a fire extinguisher that was kept in his room but wasn't removed when he moved into the room from the cupboard.

He prepared for the bed to catch on fire, but only the egg did. Then the fire died and the fire extinguisher fell from his hands as he looked at the baby phoenix.

"Wow" Harry said

The phoenix then turned to him as he knelt down and gave a small squeaky squawk. Harry was confused. It sounded higher pitched than when Fawkes had his burning day. He grabbed the books he had Remus buy three days ago about magical creatures so he could figure out what the animal was. He finally found one on Phoenixes.

It made no sense. According to the book, Phoenixes were all males. But according to the book that was solely on phoenixes that had a diagram of body parts of the bird and where certain organs were, the part of a being that made a male a male wasn't on the phoenix that was on his bird. PLUS, this live bird had brown eyes while a phoenix had black eyes. Not to mention that Phoenixes were scarlet. This one looked a bit darker.

It almost looked like Ginny's hair color

Harry noticed the book in his hand shaking as his own body shook as Luna's words came back to him

"_The things we loose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect" _

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. It was ONLY wishful thinking. Writing the eulogy was only making him think of Ginny. After all, he WAS seeing her face everywhere

"That's it" Harry sighed. "Just coincidence. Just because the books say one thing doesn't mean it's true."

He then went back to writing the eulogy.

0000

Two weeks later,

The phoenix, which he had named Flame, was growing quickly. Now that the eulogy was written and his homework was done, Harry had no choice but to spend time with his new pet.

He had ordered every book on phoenixes he could find in the hopes of learning of a female phoenix like what he had. Every book said that they only came in male and scarlet. This one was female and a dark red

The bird looked as if it wanted Harry to figure something out, but Harry couldn't understand it. He knew she wanted him to figure something out, due to the fact her favorite past time was to peck his head

"Well," Harry said to Flame. "You wanna hear the Eulogy?"

The bird nodded. Harry was amazed. He knew phoenixes were smart, but not THIS smart.

"Okay" Harry said as he grabbed the speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today…we are here to honor a brave witch who gave her life so that the war against darkness could end early. Today, we honor Ginny Weasley. To most of you she was a daughter, sister, cousin, niece, and student. But to me, she was more than that. I first met Ginny when I met the Weasleys. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I had no clue how to get to the platform. Molly Weasley told me how to get on when I asked and I heard Ginny wish me luck. Not an hour later, her brother became my best friend. About a year later, we were introduced. I will never forget that day. Ron, Fred, and George had kidnapped me in the dead of night. When we got to the Burrow, we were still caught. While I ate breakfast, Ginny came downstairs in her nightdress and asked Mrs. Weasley if she had seen her jumper. I greeted Ginny and she ran right back upstairs blushing. Throughout that year, it was obvious she had a schoolgirl crush on me as I caught her staring at me with her elbow in the butter dish and she had written a REALLY bad poem for a valentine. But, at least I got one from her.

"When she was taken down to the Chamber and I went down to rescue her…when I saw her laying half dead on that wet floor, I KNEW in my heart that she was more than a surrogate sister to me. However, I had been too scared to say anything since I was still at an age where most boys were still wondering what the big deal about girls was and that kissing was a disgusting habit that should be outlawed. When I realized what the big deal was, I was too scared as this was my best friend's baby sister we're talking about here. By the time I got the courage, she was dating other boys. When she gave her life to save me as I was prepared to do the same for my godfather, I realized that my feelings towards her were requited and as I saw her laying dead on the floor of the Department of Mysteries, I knew what those feelings were. I was in love with Ginny Weasley.

"My anger towards her murderer, Bellatrix Lestrange, was so great, I could think of nothing more than to see her suffer. However, that only led to the battle between me and Voldemort. Since it was he who tricked me into going in the first place, I placed the blame on him and took out all my anger on him thus ending the war. Ginny's death wasn't going to be in vain and it wasn't.

"Ginny was more than a sister, daughter, cousin, and niece. She was a fighter." Harry finished before adding under his breath. "And she would have made a GREAT mother and wife"

Flame flew over to his shoulder and sang a bit as tears trickled down her face

"Think she would have liked that?" Harry asked

Flame nodded

"you know…" Harry admitted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Ginny"

Flame whipped her head over to him as if in shock. Then she got all excited and flapping her wings as if trying to tell him something.

"Wait a minute" Harry said as he realized what she was trying to tell him. "GINNY?"

The bird nodded causing the boy-who-lived to faint


	4. If Not Always in the Way We Expect It

A/N: Something tells me I would pay BIG bucks to have seen the looks on all of your faces (LOL). Okay. Enough teasing. Here comes the explanation

**Chapter 4: …If Not Always In the Way We Expect It"**

When Harry came around he was looking at the concerned face of Ginny Weasley

"Ginny?" he asked in a whisper

"You okay Harry?" she asked

"But…you…Lestrange…Flame…what the hell?..." Harry stuttered.

"Yeah…apparently Phoenix animagi aren't affected by the killing curse" she said innocently.

"Huh?" Harry asked

Ginny sighed knowing this was going to be a LONG story.

"I decided to try to become an animagus in case you decided to teach the D.A. That way I would have a head start and you could be proud of me and I could get your attention. Needless to say I was shocked when it came out a phoenix since magical animagi are rare. With magical animagi, the killing curse has no effect. It just de-aged me as my form and I couldn't transform back until I was recognized by the person who loved me more than his own life and he couldn't be a family member. In other words, you had to recognize me AND declare your love for me, in either order, before I could revert back." She told him

Harry wrapped his arms around her and she returned the favor

"I saw your parents." She whispered. "They send their love and a few other messages to Sirius and Remus"

Harry pulled out of the hug and then kissed her. She returned it

"I love you" she whispered as they pulled out for some air

"I love you too" he responded before realizing something "I promised Hermione I'd write when your egg hatched."

0000

The next day,

Hermione was over at the Weasleys helping Ron learn to compose himself for the funeral so he wouldn't break down in front of Harry. Suddenly, Hedwig appeared

"About time" Hermione said.

Ron read over her shoulder and both eyes went wide

_Dear Hermione,_

_The egg hatched two weeks ago. I've been too busy with homework and the speech to write to tell you. It hatched into a phoenix. And not just ANY phoenix. One of those rare phoenix animagi. Apparently she had been hit by the killing curse after she became an animagus and she couldn't transform back until two things happened: she was recognized and the person outside of family who loves her more than his own life declares his love. I was reading my speech to her when she suddenly got all excited. I then realized that something had happened and asked if it was her. She nodded and naturally, I fainted. When I woke up, she was human again and she explained everything to me._

Then in a familiar handwriting,

_**Cancel the funeral arrangements guys. I'm back**_

_I've never been this happy. Don't worry. We're behaving_

_**We're using protection**_

_By me sleeping on the floor and she's using my bed_

_**You know Ron's going to read this right?**_

_Which is why I'm making sure they understand we're not having sex_

_**Though Harry would like to**_

_But I know right from wrong_

_**Don't worry guys. I have one more trick up my sleeves to end his virginity.**_

_AS YOU SAID, "RON'S going to read this!"_

_**C'mon Harry. Hasn't my near death experience taught you nothing? When opportunity knocks, answer.**_

_Ron. I won't do it without your permission. Hermione. Make sure Ron gets this_

_Harry__** and Ginny**_

"Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"It's her handwriting" Ron said "Hermione…I think Ginny's alive"

"Knight bus?"

"Knight bus" Ron agreed as they ran out of the Burrow

0000

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione were on the steps of 4 Privet Dr. Hermione knocked. A few seconds later, Vernon answered

"What do you want" Vernon asked

"We're just here to make sure Harry's not dead and you don't get the blame from Sirius Black" Hermione said.

"BOY!" Vernon called

A few seconds later, Harry came down

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked before noticing his friends. "Ron! Hermione!"

"We got your letter" Hermione said.

"Is it…true?" Ron asked

"Come up to my room" Harry said

"No funny stuff" Vernon warned

"Of course not Uncle Vernon" Harry told his uncle

The trio went upstairs and Harry opened the door after a quick knock

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed when he saw his sister and he ran and hugged her.

Ginny returned the hug.

"Thank Merlin" Ron sighed

"I missed you too Ron" Ginny said

When they finally released Hermione took her turn hugging Ginny.

"What's this about you being a phoenix animagus?"

"I was getting a head start in case Harry decided to teach the D.A." Ginny said.

"You know what this means guys?" Harry asked his friends

"What?" Ron asked

"WE have to become animagi. Can't let Ginny have ALL the fun"

"I'll do the research" Hermione sighed as if she felt that this was a bad idea, but knew better than to argue

"I can help having done it" Ginny offered

"Sounds good to me" Ron said "Now, what are we going to do about the funeral?"

"I remember reading a book" Hermione started

"What else is new?" the two boys asked sarcastically.

"it's call the Adventures of Tom Sawyer by the American author Mark Twain" she continued with a bit of a glare "In the book, Tom and his friend are believed to be dead when they were alive. When they made it home, they were in time for their funerals. So, they make an appearance."

"Not a bad idea" Ginny mused "how many people can say they've been to their own funeral?"

"Then it's settled" Harry said. "Ginny. You can borrow the cloak. Then, come the funeral, you can make an appearance"

"How is the speech?" Ron asked

"Good" Ginny said "but had to be rewritten"


	5. The Memorial

A/N: Okay. Apparently there was a BIT of confusion. Sirius got his trial before Harry left school so he's free as a bird and Dumbledore's back as Chief Warlock and Headmaster just like in the book/movie.

As for Harry and the Dursleys, there's two reasons for that. One is that Dumbledore put Harry there so that he could recover from Ginny's "death" while the Wizarding world was doing War-Cleanup and not have to worry about the press as he DID survive a second time as well as defeated Voldemort. The second is for a Just-In-Case scenario. Dumbledore wanted to make CERTAIN that all the Death Eaters are captured and that Harry could return to the wizarding world sooner. However, as mentioned in Chapter 2, Harry doesn't have to stay with the Dursleys AS LONG.

Hope that cleared it up. Now for the final chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Memorial**

The day of the funeral,

"So much black and red" Harry whispered to Ginny while pretending he was whispering to Hermione motioning to the redheaded Weasley Clan and the black mourning robes.

"Hey Harry" Fred greeted

"You okay?" George asked

"Yeah" Harry said holding his revised eulogy "How about you two?"

"Business is booming…"

"…so we can't complain…"

"…but we do miss our ickle Gin-Gin"

Ron and Hermione had to hold down Ginny before she could hex the twins about the unwanted nickname

"Harry." Arthur said as he walked up to Harry. "It's time"

"Of course" Harry said taking a deep breath

He went up onto the homemade stage. He then waited for Ron and Hermione to make it to the middle of the crowd that consisted of mainly Weasleys but also Order members.

"Excuse me!" Harry said gaining everyone's attention before starting his newly written speech. "Um…today, we are here to honor the memory of Ginny Weasley. Most of you knew her as a daughter, sister, cousin, niece, and student. But to me, she was more than that. She was a friend, a fellow fighter, and a girl I was ready to call my girlfriend"

Molly brought her hand to her mouth in shock

"She was a member of Dumbledore's army" Harry continued as Ginny took off the cloak. "And she was a great member. Fast learner, and even I had trouble against her in practice duels. And I defeated Voldemort so that's saying something. When Ginny took that curse for me as I was ready to take it for my godfather, I felt like a part of me was gone. That was when I KNEW without a doubt that Ginny was the one for me. I knew it deep in my heart when I rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. I love her and that's all there is to it. And if she was here right now, I'd make out with her right here in front of every last Weasley in Britain and ask her a VERY important question."

He pulled the microphone out of the stand (Arthur had INSISTED on using it) and walked over to the edge of the stage while pulling something out of his pocket

"What's the question?" the twins asked from the edge of the crowd

Harry looked at the middle of the crowd where he had noticed Ginny and held up the something revealing it to be a ring.

"Ginerva Weasley? Would you accept this promise ring until we are old enough to make it an engagement ring?"

Molly looked ready to burst out crying. However that was forgotten when a familiar voice answered

"Call me Ginerva again, and you won't live long enough" Ginny said "But yes Harry. I will"

She ran through the crowd pushing everyone who got in her way out of it. When she got to the edge, Harry helped her up and placed the ring on her finger and then she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Only Ron and Hermione clapped since everyone else was still in shock. Then Dumbledore joined in the clapping. Within five minutes, everyone else was

"Should we tell them how you did it?" Harry asked his future fiancée.

"Why not?" Ginny asked "I'll be at the house"

She then transformed and took off.

"It would appear Miss. Weasley has been a magical animagus" Dumbledore mused. "They have the ability to survive the killing curse."

0000

A few minutes later after Ginny was starting to get sick of the congratulations, she was embraced by her mother

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again young lady!" Molly scolded

"Sorry Mum" Ginny apologized before turning to Sirius and Remus. "James and Lily said for me to thank you two for them for taking care of Harry. And Professor, James said that he's disappointed in you because you spent a whole year at Hogwarts with Snape and didn't once prank him and Neville's boggart doesn't count"

"That sounds like Prongs to me" Sirius said with a laugh just glad that his godson's girlfriend was okay

"Well, Prongs will just have to get over it" Remus added. "It's good to have you back Ginny"

"It's good to be back" Ginny said as she looked at the people whom she loved and who loved her

She was home and she was never leaving her family, past and future, again

At least until she was Dumbledore's age and she was going with Harry

The End

A/N: I KNOW! You all want to see the Golden Trio become animagi. Don't bother asking. I'll do it...Eventually


End file.
